ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kurusu vs Adam Taurus (Special)
Persona vs RWBY! Two edgelords who wear masks and trenchcoats and use the power of their own souls! One good, the other evil. Who will win, The Great Phantom Thief or the Geisha of the White Fang? Only time will tell in this 10th Episode Special! Introduction (Cue: Last Surprise) A robotic man walks up to a large circular raised portion of the ground and calls out to everyone. "Welcome, welcome! I am UV! The announcer of these specials! Today, we've got a doozy! Two extremely powerful soul-using edgelords who wear masks and trenchcoats. On the side of good, the Rebel Fool, the Great Phantom Thief, the Joker (No not that Joker) AKIRA KURUSU! The crowd cheers. "In the other corner, the Faunus Geisha, the evil gun-sword wielder of the century, the man who's sided with two ''evil organizations across his life, welcome... ADAM TAURUS! The crowd is cheering even more. "Akira Kurusu is a young prodigy student from Japan. After a run-in with Komoshida, Akira was able to awaken his signature Persona. On his own, Akira can sue a magic spell called 'Eiha' to reverse on opponent's healing factor with the snap of his fingers, kinda' like Wither Sickness from Minecraft. Akira also has a pistol and knife, as well as a grappling hook. When he removes his mask, he can summon on of twelve Personas, but he chooses Arsene. Arsene can use Eiagon, an evolved form of Eiha, it can slash, fire off energy bullets, fly, and create forcefields. Arsene can also evolve into Sataneal, which gets a major increase in all it's stats and can sue Akira's ultimate move, Sinful Bullet, which killed Yaldabaloth, a wizard so powerful that many people thought he was GOD! IN ONE HIT!" The crowd gasps. "But now we can get to Adam Taurus. Born a Faunus of what I can only assume is a freakin' DRAGON, Adam grew up with his friend, Blake, y'know, the cat chick. After a 'bit' of drifting away, Adam and Blake went separate ways. While Blake attended Beacon Academy, Adam joined the White Fang and later Salem's weird cult. So yeah, not exactly the nicest guy on the planet. Adam is obviously pretty powerful. As a Faunus, he has heightened senses and superhuman physicality, as well as those WICKEDLY sharp horns! Mariko, eat your heart out! Adam can also use his own soul to protect himself from...basically anything for a limited time. Adam also has his semblance, which I just call 'Ripper Mode' for the heck of it. Adam's signature weapon is a gun-sword which seems to have all the pros but none of the cons of a katana and a SMG Rifle. I want one! Anyways, Adam is able to go toe-to-toe with Team RWBY and kill Grimm in basically one-or-two hits." The crowd gasps again. "Now, without further ado, it's time for a Z BATTLE!" The crowd cheers loudly. Poll Who do you want to win? Akira Kurusu Adam Taurus Pre-Fight Soldiers are gathered at a barricade. They seem to be firing at someone. The someone is a man with red hair, black horns, and a white mask and black and red trechcoat. The man then rushes forward and draws his blade. Once he is behind the soldiers, he sheaths his sword, making all the soldiers be slice to bits. Team RWBY arrives on the scene, horrified by what the man has done. "Adam! Stop it!" Blake screams. Adam frowns. "For Salem." He says before slashing at Blake--only for a bullet to knock the blade off-mark. (Cue: Our Beginning) Team RWBY and Adam look up to see Akira Kurusu standing on a building and glaring down at Adam Taurus. "Your heart has been corrupted. I will steal it back from the dark forces that have consumed you." Akira says before front-flipping off the building and landing in front of Adam. Akira twirls his knife and continues to glare at the Geisha. Adam smirks. "If you think you can beat me..." Adam turns his sword into an SMG. "...You've got another thing coming." Fight (Cue: Mighty) Adam fires at Akira, who dodges the bullets and fires back. Though Adam is hit, he's taking no damage. "An Aura User..." Akira remarks before running to Adam and slashing him. Akira then kicks Adam in the stomach, attempting to break bone, but the Aura absorbs the force of the impact and Adam grabs Akira before throwing him into a wall. Crash! Akira gets up and puts his hand to his mask. "You want to see my true power? See it." Akira says. "And fight at yours." Akira takes off his mask and it ''turns into blue fire. "Persona!" Akira shouts, summoning Arsene. "Arsene! Ravage Him!" Arsene flies to Adam and claws at his chest and stomach, drawing blood through the aura. Adam aims at Arsene and blasts it with his gun-sword. Knockng it off of him and causing Akira to recoil as well. "Huh?" Adam questions. "Arsene! Eiagon!" Akira shouts. Arsene crosses its arms and sends Eiagon at Adam. It hits the Faunus, but he ignores the pain and slashes at Arsene, seeing Akira feel the pain again. "I can damage him by attacking his helper." Adam realizes. Adam then slashes at Arsene again and again. "Tetrakarn!" Akira shouts, causing Arsene to slash Adam in retaliation to the slashes. Adam then fires at Arsene. "Makarakarn!" Akira shouts, causing Arsene to blast the bullets back at Adam. "NO!" Adam screams, going 'Ripper Mode' and cleaving Arsene in half, causing it to disappear and for Akira's mask to reappear on his face. Adam runs to Akira to slash him, but blue flames surround Akira and blast Adam back. Akira's eyes turn yellow and he makes a psychotic smile. "S͌̏̿ ̘̗͓͙͇͎͋͐̿̊ͩ̓A͆̉̑͗̋̋̀ ̈ͮ̓̇ͤ͆T͍̩̙͚̤̘ ̝̲̤͖̖̙̓̊̐́ͬ̋A̘̳ͫͨ ̮̞͖̉ͪ͊N͐̿̅͐ E͍͔͕̼͙ͪ͊ͩͩͥ ͕͔̫͖̦͚͍͒̏̄ͯ̓̈́̇A ̋̀̉̀̈́̔̄L̮͚̰͚͖̼̰ͮ̾͑ͤ̌́̚!!!!!" Akira roars in a distorted voice, summoning a massive, blue metallic being with long curved horns behind him. "S̗̪̑̚ ̥̼̯̱̤̮̤ͯ̄͊ͫ̽͌̊I Nͦ͑͂ ̲̼͇̠̟͇̓̉̓͗ͦ͌̚ͅF ̖̳͓͂̂̄Uͩ͛̂ͬ ̲̬͇͖̳̹͎L̽͒̏̿͌ B͔̑̆͌ͅͅ ͔̝ͯ͊Ủ̒ͥͩ͒͋̔ ̬̟͚̼̺L̯̳̎̈̈ͅ ̹͉̣͉͇̮̹̎ͩ́̈ͭͦ̌L̲ͯ ͦͅE̯̗̥̤͍̪̒͋̈́ͭ̐̄ ͖̜̘̫̳ͅT̖͔̳͚!!!!!" Akira shrieks, causing Sataneal to fire Sinful Bullet at Adam, blasting a massive hole in his chest where his heart should be. K.O.! Adam's corpse falls to the floor and Akira reverts to normal before falling to his knees. "Why have we never seen him at Beacon?" Yang asks. Aftermath 'Akira is seen resting in a makeshift bed as Salem demands a report on Adam's position.' "And the winner of this Ultimate Z Fight Special is... AKIRA KURUSU!!!!!" UV yells. The audience cheers immensely. Poll Resutls: * Akira Kurusu: 100%. * Adam Taurus: 0%. Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No How would you rate this fight? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 What was your favorite part? The Choreography The Dialogue The Setting The Results Everything Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Special Page Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Persona vs RWBY Category:Video Games vs Web Shows Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Gun vs Sword Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:'Soul' Themed Ultra Z Battles